Run To The Water
by hardyzfic
Summary: *Sequel To Learn To Fly* It's a few years down the road for the two and they find out they are going to have a baby. Learning to be parents together and dealing with the things that go with it teach the two how to become stronger, making their relationshi
1. Default Chapter

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 1 

Tabitha sat in her office on the 2nd story of an office building in Cameron and smiled as she saw the wedding picture of her and Matt that was placed in the middle of her desk. They had accomplished a lot since they had been married and it was hard to imagine what would have happened to each of them if the other hadn't come into their lives. 

In the two years since their wedding day, the two had built a huge house on the outskirts of town and made a business venture that would forever be ingrained in the people of North Carolina's memory. Taking his old promotion, Omega, Matt had decided to start it up again. The only reason it had folded before was the fact he wasn't there to run it at all times because of the WWF. With Tabitha and Carrie at his side, he had decided to re-open and let them handle the day-to-day decision making and problems that came up in a promotion like that. He had taken many up and comers and made them into forces to be reckoned with in the ring. In doing so, Matt soon had one of the top wrestling promotions in the country and Jeff had a place to revive his Willow the Wisp gimmick, which pleased him beyond belief, but he had a place to come to once his professional wrestling days were over. 

Tabitha sighed as she took her shoes off and rubbed her feet a little before getting back to work. A little while later, she heard the door creak open and looked up to see who was there. Her heart leapt in her chest as she saw Matt coming through the door with a dozen roses and a huge smile on his face. Getting up, she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. Matt pulled her closer and buried his head in her neck before pulling back. 

What are you doing here today? I didn't think you would be in until tomorrow. She said as she kissed him softly on the cheek. 

Well I was worried about you. You know I don't like to be away from you for more than two days at a time, especially now. He said leading her over to her chair and sitting down before pulling her into his lap. 

You worry way too much, did Jeff come back with you? She asked as she played with a little strand of his hair. 

Yeah, he's down there bugging Carrie as we speak. How do you feel today? 

The usual. Tired and grouchy before you came in the door with your sexy, smiling face. She said laughing a little. 

And how is Jr. feeling today? Matt asked placing his hands on her well rounded stomach as he looked up at her. 

How many times do I have to tell you Matt, this is going to be a girl. She said shooing his hands away. 

Nope, it's a boy. I thought we already agreed on it the other night. He said tickling her a little bit. 

Not answering the question doesn't mean I've agreed. She said sticking her tongue out and laughing as he placed little kisses on her stomach. 

At that moment Jeff and Carrie came running in. Jeff made a beeline for Tabitha and leaned down on his knees before putting his face up to her belly. 

How's my little nephew doin in there? He asked in a child-like manner. 

Argh, not you too? Tabitha said as she swatted his face away while he laughed. 

Actually Carrie and I have our own little theory about what this Hardy is going to be. Jeff said getting up and putting an arm around Carrie's shoulders. 

What's that? Matt asked looking over Tabitha's stomach at some of the papers on the desk. 

Carrie and Jeff looked at one another before simultaneously shouting out. 

TWINS! Boy and a girl, therefore you don't have to argue. 

Matt looked at Tabitha wide-eyed as she gaped at the two like they were insane. Matt looked heavenward and rolled his eyes. 

Please God, disregard anything Jeff says. I think all Tabitha and I can handle right now is one, especially if it's true what they say about your words as children coming back to haunt you when you have your own. He said as he gave Jeff a gun sign to the head. 

************ 

Where do you guys wanna eat? Matt said as he navigated them into the downtown area. 

I don't care as long as it's good and fast. Tabitha said finishing off her second cookie. 

If you keep eating like that then you won't be hungry when we get there. Jeff said pointing at her. 

Jeff do yourself a favor and don't argue with a woman who's six months pregnant. Carrie said slapping him on the back of the head. 

Jeff shot her a glare and rubbed his head as he sunk lower in his seat. 

Why are ya'll always hitting on me? Isn't enough that I get the crap kicked out of me in the ring on a regular basis. I'll be glad when this baby comes, then I won't be picked on anymore, there will be somebody younger than me. Jeff said as he stuck his tongue out at all in the car. 

Somehow I think this baby will already have a maturity level much greater than yours rainbow. Carrie muttered under her breath while Matt and Tabitha laughed at their antics. 

***************** 

Well dinner was interesting. Matt said as he lay down in the bed and brought Tabitha into his arms. 

Yeah I agree, I'll be glad when those two just give up this hate thing they've got going because they should know we don't buy it, not even for a minute. She said as she laid her head on his chest. 

God, I hope I don't get much bigger, I'm finding it harder and harder to lay comfortably. She said as she switched sides a little and finally found a place that sat well with her. 

Matt smiled tenderly at her and placed his hands over her belly, protectively. 

You know how beautiful you are to me right? He asked softly as she lay her head in the crook of his neck. 

Yeah, but sometimes I just need to hear you say it again. Tabitha said as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 2 

Matt helped Tabitha out of the car as they made their way to their doctor's appointment. This was the moment of truth, they would find out who was right and who was wrong, it was the day they would find out the sex of the baby. 

I can't wait till we do this Tabs, then you'll know that I've been right all along. Matt said grabbing her hand and practically pulling her toward the entrance. 

Slow down Cowboy, remember I'm carrying an extra twenty pounds here. Tabitha said as she pulled him back to walk with her. 

Sorry baby, I'm just excited. He said as he kissed her on the cheek. 

*************** 

The two were ushered back and Tabitha was told to lay down on the examination table and to expose her stomach while they waited for the doctor. Matt helped her up and assisted her in holding her shirt up while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

How are my favorite two parents doing the morning? The doctor asked as he made his way into the room. 

The two smiled up at him as he sat down on the stool next to the bed. Each of them felt close to him because he had delivered them both when they were born and now he was delivering their child. 

We're doing pretty good. Still arguing about what this child is going to be, but we're still pretty good. Matt said as he held Tabitha's hand. 

That's usually what's going on about this time in the pregnancy. Dr. Thomas said as he grabbed a tube of jelly and began smearing it on Tabitha's stomach. 

She jumped a little and giggled as she felt the cold stuff on her bare skin. 

That's really cold. She explained when Matt looked at her with question in his eyes. 

Dr. Thomas smiled at the couple. In his opinion they were two of the most caring and loving individuals that he had ever encountered and he was honored to be able to share this joyous occasion with him. It also cracked him up that they were so adamant in their decisions about what this baby was going to be. 

Dr. Thomas placed the machine on her stomach before looking back at the two. 

Now in a few moments, you're going to see a picture up on that screen and it's going to be the first one of your baby. He said as he began moving it around a little. 

Tabitha's grip tightened slightly on Matt's hand because she was nervous and excited at the same time. 

This picture is going to prove just what I've been telling you all along Mattie, this is a girl. She said smiling up at him. 

Whatever you wanna believe, go right ahead. He said as he looked intently at the screen. 

A picture was slowly but surely forming and it had both their attentions captured, each looking for the tell-tale signs for if it was a boy or a girl. 

Ok, call me stupid, but how do you make anything out on that? Matt asked as he looked at it more closely. 

Dr. Thomas chuckled and moved to where he was next to the screen. He pointed out the fact that the baby had ten toes and fingers and two arms and legs. 

Look at the little fingers Matt, aren't they adorable? Tabitha asked with tears in her eyes. 

They had always thought about this baby as being just something that would be coming, but now it was like it was real and this was really a person. A person they had made together and it made her so happy and emotional that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Matt squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead as he wiped some of his own tears from his eyes. 

Now for the moment you've both been waiting six months for. Dr. Thomas began and had to chuckle when they each gave him their undivided attention and sat up a little. 

You see this right here? This tells me that in three months, Matt and Tabitha, you will be welcoming a precious little boy into the world. He said as he saw the faces transfix. 

I WAS RIGHT!!! Matt yelled as he jumped up and down. 

Tabitha looked at him like he was crazy. 

I swear that's not my husband. She told Dr. Thomas, who was positively laughing his butt off. 

******************* 

They were in the car heading back to their house when Tabitha had a thought. 

Ya know, I'm glad it's going to be a boy. I know that Carrie and I have been so sure that it was a girl but really I want a healthy baby and I know we'll have one. Now I know we'll have one that looks just like you. She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. 

Matt placed his hand on the back of her head and caressed her neck with his fingers before placing a soft kiss on her temple. 

Yeah I know what you mean, I just want a healthy baby. I think it was just my male competitiveness that made me want to argue with you. He said as he pulled into their driveway. 

*************** 

Carrie and Jeff sat on the couch flipping through channels, impatiently waiting for Matt and Tabitha to return. 

So do you think they know yet? She asked as she pulled her hair back from her face. 

Well their appointment was an hour ago, so I'd say they should almost be here by now. He said right as he heard a car door slam. 

The two looked at each other and bolted through the house to the front door right as Matt and Tabitha were about to open it. 

Well hello you two. Tabitha said as she and Matt walked past them into the kitchen. 

So what did you guys find out? Jeff said placing an arm around his sister-in-law. 

We found out our baby has ten toes and two arms and legs. It's healthy. Matt said holding back the smile he wanted to get. 

Carrie and Jeff looked as if they were going to pee their pants they wanted to know so bad. 

Ok, that's all good and everything, but what is the sex? Carrie asked. 

Sex? Yeah you have to have that to even have a baby. Didn't your mother ever talk to you about that? Tabitha said as she had a seat on Matt's lap as they each laughed. 

Matthew, come on, I'm your brother. You can't do this to me. Is it a boy, girl, or twins? Jeff asked jumping up and down. 

It's a boy. Matt said as he and Jeff slapped high fives and Matt poofed his chest out a bit, while the girls laughed at their male displays. 


	3. Chapter 3

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 3 

*A Few Months Later* 

Matt and Jeff were standing at the entrance way to the Titan Tron getting ready to do RAW is War from Richmond, Va when Matt saw someone signaling him over. Looking over at Jeff and shrugging, Matt walked over to the side and asked what was going on. They too shrugged before handing him a phone without an explanation. 

Yeah Matt, this is Carrie. You and Jeff need to get your skinny extreme asses on the next plane because I am taking Tabitha to the emergency room, you're having a baby. Carrie said before hanging up. 

Jeff looked over towards his brother and saw him standing there with his mouth hanging open in shock and a glazed look in his eyes. 

Matt bro, are you ok? He asked as he waved a hand back and forth in front of his face. 

We gotta get out of here, Tabitha's having the baby. Matt said as he grabbed Jeff and started dragging him out. 

Hey you guys you're ready to go on. A stagehand said to them as they were leaving. 

Matt looked around, quickly looking for a replacement for the two. Spotting Kaientai, he grabbed them each by the back of the neck and placed them in the entranceway. 

You guys are fighting for Jeff and I tonight, please don't get killed. He said as he and Jeff started walking away. 

Kaientai looked at one another with huge eyes and shook their heads frantically muttering only one word. 

The two tried to sneak away when Vince McMahon stepped in front of them. 

Where do you two think you're going? Matt's wife is having a baby and you guys are the closest ones in uniform. Go on, get out there. He said while the others in the back laughed. 

************************* 

Carrie, please tell me he's going to be here soon. Tabitha said a bit breathless after the last contraction. 

Tabs, you know that Matt wouldn't miss this for the world. You know how much he loves you and this baby, you are his pride a joy. Nothing short of his death would keep him away from this. Carrie said smiling as she wiped the sweat from Tabitha's brow. 

******************* 

Matt and Jeff burst through the hospital doors and ran to the front desk, impatiently waiting their turns to be waited on. 

Can I help you sir? A kind old lady, who looked to be about 60 or so, asked as she smiled up at him. 

Always being gentlemen, the two took the time to smile before asking their question. 

Yeah you can, my wife is having a baby and I need to know what floor that's on. Matt said in a rush. 

Smiling at the anxiousness in his voice, the lady at the desk checked a few records before looking up. 

Your wife is in room 320 Mr. Hardy. She said while Matt looked at her a little funky. 

How did you know who I am? 

I may be old, but that doesn't mean that I'm not hip young man. I know exactly who you two are and may I say Matt, you are very handsome. She said smiling sweetly at him. 

He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek before running to find an elevator with Jeff on his heels. 

The two made it up to the fourth floor and found the room before knocking on the door and quietly going in. 

******************* 

Tabitha looked up from the bed as she heard the door quietly open. Her face lit up as she saw Matt peak his head in the door way before walking over and kissing her on the forehead. 

How are you doing sweetheart? He asked as he took the seat that Carrie had vacated. 

I've defiantly been better, but I'm glad you're here. She said as she grabbed his hand as a contraction hit her. 

He helped her breath through it, seeing as how they had taken Lamaze class together, all the while running a hand through her hair and keeping her calm. 

Doctor Thomas walked into the room and smiled at the couple before setting his clipboard at the foot of the bed. 

Are you two ready to have this baby? He asked as he got prepped and put Matt, Jeff, and Carrie in scrubs. 

Aww man, come on do I have to wear this over my hair? Jeff asked as the nurse put a cap on his head. 

It's not like you're going to a beauty contest Jeff. Would you just do it? Tabitha said a bit testy. 

Jeff raised an eyebrow as they all headed out the door. 

*********** 

Come on baby, you're doing great. Just push a little bit more for me baby girl. Matt said as he tried to help Tabitha through the pushing part. 

Looking at her, he wiped her face with a cool cloth before putting an arm around her back and holding her up while she pushed again. 

Ok, Tabitha, I can see the head, one more push and you and Matt will be parents. Doctor Thomas said smiling. 

Tabitha looked ahead with a look of concentration on her face and sucked it up as she pushed as hard as she could, screaming as the baby came out. Tears ran down her face as she heard the cries of her son. Looking up at Matt, she could see he was crying too. 

Carrie and Jeff smiled as they looked on. The baby had a hair full of black, curly, hair just like Matt's and eyes as blue as the sea, just like Tabitha's. 

Matt reached down and kissed Tabitha on the cheek. 

He's beautiful Matt look at him. She said as she held his head and ran a finger over his cheek. 

I know baby, he is just as beautiful as you are. Matt said as he kissed her and the baby on the forehead before laughing when he grabbed his finger. 

Carrie and Jeff chose that moment to take a picture, causing the others to look up in shock before laughing with happiness. Jeff walked over to the two and asked to hold the baby. 

Jeff was oohhing and awwing when a thought struck him. 

Hey, he would look awesome with pink hair. Jeff said as he headed for the door. 

A room full of people yelled at him as he turned around with a sheepish smile on his face. 

Geez, I was just kidding. Sorry. He said holding a hand up to ward them all off. 


	4. Chapter 4

.::Run To The Water::.

Chapter 4

Tabitha awoke with a start and gazed at her surroundings. Remembering what had happened last night, she smiled, not really believing that she was a mother. Glancing over to her left, her heart melted in her chest when she saw the scene in front of her. Matt had fallen asleep with his feet propped up on the bed and his hair hanging over the back of the chair that looked way too uncomfortable for him to be resting as it appeared he was. Amazingly, their son was asleep on his bare chest and seemed to be completely at ease. 

Matt moved his head as he came awake a little and smiled as he saw the head of dark hair that was lying on his chest as he placed a soft kiss on the forehead. His eyes moved up onto the bed and smiled a lazy smile when he saw that Tabitha was awake and watching the two. 

Good morning baby. He said as he carefully got up and placed the baby in the make-shift bassinet they had been given in the room. 

Good morning to you too. She said as she gritted her teeth when she tried to sit up. 

Matt saw her having problems and immediately ran up behind her and pulled her to sit up straight. 

Ya ok? He asked as he pushed some of the hair from her face. 

Breathing a little heavily from the exertion and pain, she shook her head yes. 

******************* 

Later on that day while the baby was getting weighed in and essential shots were being given, Matt and Tabitha collapsed, exhausted in the room. 

We haven't even done anything yet Matt and we're both about to die. She said laughing as he agreed with her. 

Matt came over to the hospital bed and placed himself next to her as he cradled her in his arms. Both of them enjoyed the silence and the time alone they were given. 

What are we going to name him baby? He asked as he looked up at her. 

I've been thinking about that, but I'm coming up with nothing. She said as she shrugged. 

I've got nothing either. I don't know why, but nothing I think of sounds right. He said shrugging much like she did. 

Ya know what I keep thinking about? She asked. 

That the name we give this child will be with him for the rest of his life so it has got to be good. We can't let it be dorky or anything like that. That's a lot of pressure. She said giggling. 

I know, I haven't felt this pressured since I proposed to you. He said as he gave her a soft kiss. 

They pulled away and jumped apart a little when they heard the door open. 

Uh oh, we almost caught the new parents. Jeff teased as he and Carrie walked in handing cigars to the two. 

Matt laughed as he inspected the cigar and stuck it in his mouth. 

You can't catch' us Jeff, we're married. Tabitha explained as she hitched herself out of bed and went to go get changed. 

*********************** 

So Jeff, we're having a problem. Matt began as he placed an arm behind Tabitha's shoulder from her place on the bed. 

Whatcha' need me to? He asked as he laid down on the cot that had been placed in the room with Carrie in his lap. 

We're stuck on what to name him. 

Jeff laughed out loud and grabbed his stomach to keep from snorting. 

You have got to be kidding me! You two have just had a baby and neither one of you have thought about what to name him. HAHAHA He continued laughing as Matt threw his cigar at Jeff's head. 

Hey, we can't think of anything cool. I never said we hadn't thought of anything. Matt said ducking as Jeff threw the cigar back at Matt. 

Carrie placed a hand in front of Jeff's mouth to cover the smartass remark that was inevitably going to come out of his mouth. 

I understand you guys. You've had a lot of pressure lately and it's understandable that you can't think of a cool name. Carrie said covering up for Jeff's attitude. 

So do you have anything that can help us out? Tabitha asked as she threw ice at Jeff who was making fun of her. 

What about Jeffrey Nero? He said while everyone else groaned at his attempt for humor. 

Ha, ha, very funny. You have to have your own baby before you can name it after you because mine sure as heck won't be. Matt said sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

Ok guys, we're all going home in less than three hours and we have got to think of a name before then. I'm sure with the four of us together we can come up with something. Carrie said as they all grew quiet, deep in thought. 

Carrie asked. 

No, I am not naming my son after a boyband member. Matt said shaking his head. 

Matt asked laughing as everyone thought about the bartender that had gotten the two together. 

Tabitha shook her head with a smile on her face as a thought went off in her head. 

Tabitha asked. 

Matt looked at the other two and noticed their smiles. 

Can we call him Eli? That's a really southern name and I like it. Matt said as he looked over at Tabitha. 

Elijah Hardy. I like how that sounds. Carrie said smiling at the two. 

But what about a middle name? Jeff asked. 

Elijah Thomas Hardy. Eli for short. Tabitha said smiling as everyone else agreed. 

Everyone was proud of themselves when they heard the door open and the nurse walked in with the baby. Tabitha took him into her arms. 

Welcome to the world Elijah Thomas Hardy. She said kissing him on the forehead as Matt smiled over at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 5 

Tabitha walked stiffly into the living room after taking a much needed shower and smiled at the sight she saw in front of her. Matt was sitting on the couch with Elijah in his arms watching RAW. 

You see the rainbow haired guy? That's your Uncle Jeff and he's a little crazy at times which is why you won't be able to see him much during your rebellious years because who knows what you may come home with. The guy he's fighting is pretty cool too. He's a really good friend of mine and your mom's. His name is Adam and he's going to come see you real soon. Matt whispered as he pointed out the people to his wide-eyed son. 

They had been allowed to bring him home a week ago and it had taken some time, but they were starting to get used to being parents and getting up at all hours of the night to take care of his needs. Matt had been granted a three-week absence from the World Wrestling Federation to help Tabitha care for him. For that they were both completely grateful, most of the time it wasn't given, but Vince had known Matt and Jeff for so long that he thought of them as extensions of his own family. 

*************** 

Later that night, Tabitha drug herself into the bed with a heavy sigh. Never before in her life had she felt so completely and utterly exhausted. It seemed as if her eyelids had sand paper sewn to them from the lack of sleep. Matt on the other hand, was completely used to the lack of sleep and took it all in stride. He came strolling into the bedroom while taking his shirt off before placing it on a chair next to the bed. 

Is he asleep? Tabitha asked with her head buried in her pillow. 

Matt laughed at the picture she made in front of him and quickly slipped in between the sheets before taking her carefully in his arms. 

Yep, I got him to sleep. He was kinda fussy though, reminds me of his mom. He said laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him. 

You better be nice or you could be sleeping with him in the baby bed. She said with a saucy smile. 

Matt ran his hands up and down her back before bringing them to rest around her hips. 

If I had to sleep in the baby bed, you wouldn't be kept warm all night now would you? He asked softly as he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. 

As much as I hate to admit when you're right, you've got a point there. She said returning his kiss. 

Matt lay there for a moment just cherishing the quiet moment with her. Since the baby had arrived, there hadn't been many of those. Of course he'd known that from the moment she had told him she was pregnant, but it still took some getting used to. What was really worrying him however, was the fact that in a few weeks he would have to return to his job. He wasn't sure that he wanted to leave the two of them alone for five minutes, much less days at a time. He sighed before turning so that he was facing her. 

What's the matter? She asked in a sleepy voice as she licked her lips. 

I don't know, it's just the fact that I know in a few weeks, I'll have to re-join the federation and I don't want to leave you two here by yourselves. I know that you can take care of yourself and that Carrie will be with you almost 24/7 because that's just her nature, but I feel like I'm going to be missing out on something. He said as he bit his lip with worry. 

Tabitha opened her eyes and smiled into his while he did the same. 

Matt, you don't ever have to worry about us being ok. Elijah and I will be perfectly fine, perhaps not as happy as when you are here with us, but we will make the best of every situation and curve ball that is thrown. All you have to do is go out there, wrestle, and look sexy like you always do. We will be all right. She said as she ran a hand through his hair and pulled his body closer to hers. 

All I want right now is for you to put those two strong arms around me, put your heart close to mine, and help me go to sleep. She said as she put her arms around his back. 

Yes ma'am. He said as he did as she asked and within minutes they were both in a much needed restful sleep. 

************** 

*A Few Days Later* 

Look Carrie, he likes my necklace. Jeff giggled as Elijah gurgled happily grabbing for the gleaming piece of gold hanging around his neck. 

Carrie looked at the two and laughed. 

You are the only person I know of that would be completely amused by that. She said as she swiped Elijah from his arms and carried him outside with her. 

Hey, where do you think you're going with him. I was playing first. Jeff said sticking his lower lip out and stomping his foot on the ground. You've had him for well over an hour. It's my turn now. She said mimicking his movements. 

As the two exchanged their words, Elijah's lower lip quivered and tears gathered in his velvet brown eyes before he let out a cry that could have squelched the biggest of arguments. Jeff and Carrie looked at one another, both with shock written on their faces. They had never heard him cry and they had no clue what to do. Hearing the cry from inside the work out room he had placed on the side of the house, Matt came out and took the baby from a confused Carrie. 

What does he want Matt? She asked as she watched while Matt pulled him close to his chest and tried to quieten him down. 

I don't really know, but this always seems to work in the movies. He said as he rocked him in his arms. 

Tabitha, who had been on the phone with her mother, when the commotion outside erupted, came from the house and quickly took the baby from Matt's arms. 

I was doing a good job. Matt said putting his hands on his hips. 

I know you were sweetie, but you can't give him what he wants right now. She said smoothing the child's hair down on his head. 

I can give him whatever he needs. Matt said loudly. 

I'd like to see you grow breasts that produce milk. Tabitha said laughing as she walked into the house with Elijah in her arms. 

The three outside looked at one another and laughed. 

I guess she told you bro didn't she? Jeff said hitting Matt on the back of the head. 

Oh don't even start, you can't breast feed a baby either. Matt said pushing his brother into the pool located behind them. 

Carrie laughed at the site of Jeff in the pool fully clothed. She reached down to help him out, as she did, he pulled her in along with him. 

Matt looked at the two and smiled to himself before heading inside to spend some quality time with his family. 


	6. Chapter 6

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 6 

Tabitha sighed with peace as she heard the quietness that surrounded her. Matt had been gone for the past few days, but he would be home hopefully within the hour. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be with him gone, but it had definitely been harder than when he had been with her. 

She and Elijah sat on the deck looking out over the pool and backyard. He had just gone down for a nap and she had decided to take that time to catch up on a few of the Omega deals that had been going down in her absence. Making sure Elijah would be ok for a few moments, she ran inside and grabbed Matt's laptop, a bottle of water, and a bag of Jolly Ranchers. She raced back outside and sat down before spreading everything out around her and getting down to work. 

************ 

Matt pulled into his driveway and shut the car off before sitting back in the seat. It felt good to be home. He had missed his wife and child much more than he thought possible. Never before had he been so ready to get a trip over with. Jeff had threatened to kill him on numerous occasions because he wouldn't shut up about getting home. Matt grinned and laughed softly as he placed his key in the front door and preceded inside. He placed his stuff gently on the ground before shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the door. He ran a hand over his face and looked around for Tabitha. 

Tab's, baby where are you? He called out as he walked toward the back of the house. 

Not seeing her anywhere and not hearing her answer, he decided they had to be outside. He opened the patio door and smiled when he saw her sitting at his laptop looking on with concentration. She had placed her glasses on, but they had fallen to the tip of her nose, her hair was in a loose ponytail that was blowing in the wind, and she was chewing on a pencil eraser. Matt carefully sneaked up behind her and just when she was about to turn around, he put his strong arms around her waist and hugged her to him. 

Tabitha turned around and smiled when she saw who it was. She had gotten that funky feeling that someone else was there with her, she just wasn't sure who. 

Welcome home. She said as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. 

Matt placed a soft kiss on her neck before picking her up and spinning her around. 

I missed you and Eli so much! He said as he sat her down and went over to kiss place a kiss on his son's small forehead. 

Well, we missed you too. He definitely knew that you were gone. She said as she had seat back at the computer and continued typing away. 

Matt sat down across from her and took a drink of her water as he continued to stare at her. 

What are you looking at? She asked brushing the hair from her face. 

Just the face I dreamed about every night while I was gone. He said picking up her hand and kissing the palm. 

What's gotten into you? You leave Matt and you come back Lady Killer. She said laughing. 

You like that? He asked grinning a boyish grin. 

Yeah, maybe I need to send you away more often. 

No, you can't do that. I don't want to miss you or Eli more than I have to. He said as he looked back over at their sleeping son. 

*********** 

Matt sat on the couch with his son in his lap making funny faces and goofy noises at him while he waited for Tabitha to get off the phone with Carrie. Matt turned his son around so that he was facing Tabitha's direction and proceeded to whisper things in his ear. 

You see that beautiful woman right there? That's your mommy. I'm going to have to tell you all about how we met and got married when you're a little older. I'm going to introduce you to Tony, who is the guy that got us together in the first place. You're Uncle Jeff will try to tell you that he got us together, but don't pay attention to him. It was all Tony. He said as Eli gurgled and laughed. 

Tabitha got off the phone and sat down with a sigh. 

Rough day? Matt asked as he brought Elijah closer to his body and smoothed the hair down on his head. 

Not my rough day. Carrie's. She said rolling her eyes. 

Apparently Jeff is getting the brunt of it now though. Thank God. 

Jeff is loving it too. Ya know he really missed her this week. He will claim that he wanted to kill me for talking too much about you guys, but in all actuality I wanted to kill him for talking about Carrie. I never thought I was going to get him to shut up. Matt said laughing as Tabitha made a remark about Jeff saying the same thing to her. 

************** 

The two lay in bed later that night just enjoying being together. Having been with each other almost constantly for the past month had been a treat and it had been weird not to still have that when he was gone. 

Ya know what I realized the other day? Matt asked as he stroked her hair. 

She asked as she looked up from her place on his chest. 

Now that we have a son and all, I've been wondering, should we get a mini-van? He asked, completely serious. 

What the hell are you talking about? She asked as she sat up in bed. 

Well it seems like when everyone has a family they get mini-vans. He said as he sat up next to her. 

Ok Matt, first off, you've been hanging around Adam way too much. Secondly, if we do get a family vehicle', it's going to be something cool like a Blazer or Pathfinder. We are way to young to get a mini-van. I'm not into the carpooling age yet. She said as she laughed and laid back down. 

Tabitha looked at Matt and laughed. 

Where did that come from? She asked collapsing on his chest in giggles. 

He looked at her and began to laugh himself. 

I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling old. He said as he pulled her closer to him. 

Believe me buddy, you're far from old. She said as she kissed his neck and pulled the covers tighter around them. 


	7. Chapter 7

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 7 

*A Few Months Later*

Matt laughed as he saw Eli get up on all fours and attempt to crawl across the floor, but instead he ended up sprawled out on his stomach. He made his way over to the baby and picked him up before placing him back on his hands and knees. Matt got behind him and started encouraging him to crawl once again. He got about halfway to the couch and he sprawled out again before looking up at his dad with a frustrated look on his face and tears in his eyes. Matt smiled and picked him up. 

Don't worry about it buddy, pretty soon you'll be crawling around here so fast that your mom and I won't be able to keep up with you. He said as he kissed him on the forehead and walked into the kitchen in search of Tabitha. 

Tabitha rounded the corner just as Matt did and they smacked heads loudly before pulling apart. 

Tabitha said as she rubbed her head. 

I agree. Matt laughed as he rubbed his head with his hand. 

Matt smiled at her and sweetly kissed her forehead where they had ran into one another. They smiled at each other and upon hearing a noise looked sharply at their son. 

He said softly as he rubbed his own forehead. 

They looked back at one another and laughed as they kissed their son. 

Did you order the pizza and stuff? Matt asked as he followed her into the living room. 

Yup, let's just hope I ordered enough to keep Jeff, Adam, Jay, and you fed. She said sticking her tongue out at Matt. 

Hey can we help it if we're growing boys. He said as he began playing peek-a-boo with Elijah. 

Matt, hon, Eli is a growing boy. You guys are full grown men. She said laughing as he gave her a mean look. 

***************** 

I am here, the party can start now. Jeff proclaimed as he made his way through the front door of Matt's house carrying a variety of soft drinks and snack foods. 

Tabitha laughed as she waved him inside and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

I see you haven't changed within the last few days. Tabitha said as she took some of the things from his hands and placed them on various counters in the kitchen. 

Is Carrie gonna show up later? He asked as he popped a chip in his mouth. 

I don't know. I actually figured she'd come with you. She said as she raised an eyebrow. 

Well, we had a little misunderstanding and I don't think she's talking to me right now. He said with a shrug of the shoulder. 

What did you do? 

Why does everybody always assume that it was something I did? I don't wanna talk about it. He said swearing off the subject for the night. 

Tabitha looked at his retreating back as she smiled slightly to herself. She had never seen Jeff so worked up over a fight with Carrie before and it was kind of amusing to watch. 

************ 

The group all sat in the living room watching TV and just talking about the various things that were going on in their lives at the moment when they heard Jeff shout. 

Look at him, he's actually crawling. Jeff said pointing at Elijah. 

Matt smiled and quickly got up and placed himself a few feet in front of Elijah. 

Come on buddy! You can do it. Come here to daddy. He said smiling and shouting at his son. 

Elijah's brown eyes widened and he smiled when he saw his father waiting for him. Everybody laughed as his little legs and hands began moving faster than his body could carry him as he waddled over to his dad. Matt kissed his cheek as he made it over and climbed in his lap. Everyone cheered as Matt picked him up and pulled his little hands up to his head mocking the Hardyz Hand Gesture. 

Matt, don't do that to him. Tabitha said as she shooed Eli's hands away from his head. 

*************** 

I had a really great time Tabs. See ya later. Jeff, Adam, and Jay said before they each kissed her on the cheek and walked out the front door. 

Tabitha walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Looking up, she saw Matt coming down the stairs smiling at her. She re-arranged herself as he sat behind her and began massaging her shoulders. Tabitha smiled back at him as she lifted her head back and kissed him before turning around in his arms. 

I had a lot of fun with you tonight. I wish I could be here every night with you two. He said as he pushed her hair back from her face. 

You are always here. I'm always talking to Elijah about his father. She said as she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

Well, actually I have something to give you so that I'll be close to you no matter what. He whispered as he moved around a little and withdrew a box from his pants pocket. 

What's this? She asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Well open it and find out. He said as he tapped her on the nose with his index finger. 

Tabitha looked at him warily and gasped as she opened the jewel box. Inside was an antique platinum heart-shaped locket. She looked up at him with question as he took the locket from her hands. 

When you open it, you find a picture of Elijah on one side and me on the other. This way we will never be completely away from each other. He said softly as he clasped it behind her neck. 

She turned around and gave him a hug as she kissed his neck before looking up into his eyes. 

You are definitely a very wonderful man and I am very lucky to have you. She whispered as he took her in his arms and just enjoyed the peace and quiet of the time alone they had. 


	8. Chapter 8

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 8 

Tabitha grabbed Elijah's diaper bag and placed it on her left shoulder before closing the front door behind her and making her way out to where Carrie was waiting with her car. Tonight would be the first WWF event that she would be taking Elijah to and they were all very excited. 

So does everybody know you're bringing the little guy tonight? I know Jeff was talking to Adam the other day and they were saying how everyone in the locker room wants to see him. They've seen pictures, but they are all saying they want to meet' him so to speak. Carrie said as she backed out of the driveway and turned onto the highway that would lead them to the arena holding RAW later that night. 

Well of course Matt and Jeff know, but I don't think anyone else does. I'm kinda worried about bringing him, but I want him to get used to this life style and these people as much as possible and as early as possible because this is our life. Besides it's nearing Christmas and I really want to spend as much time with Matt as possible since it is our first Christmas as a family. Tabitha said as she looked back at the sleeping youngster. 

I understand that girl and you can bet it will be one you'll always remember. You know Matt wouldn't miss it for the world, even if he has to jump thirty thousand different planes, he'll make it back to you guys in time. Carrie said flashing her a smile before turning into the arena. 

They were waved back into the wrestler's parking area and laughed as they pulled into the parking spot next to Adam and Jay. They big men looked at each other and smiled a wicked smile before running over to the two women and opening their doors for them. 

So which one of us gets to show the little guy around? Huh, huh, huh? Adam asked as he kissed Tabitha on the cheek and preceded to take Eli out of his car seat. 

Tabitha looked at them and laughed. Never before had she seen grown men get so excited over a little baby, well never before, but besides Matt and Jeff she hadn't. 

Excuse me, Sexton whatever your name was, hand over my nephew now. If anyone is going to show him around besides his parents it will be me and not some person who wants to pose for everyone with the benefit of flash photography. Jeff yelled from two rows of cars over as he saw Adam pick Eli up. 

Adam turned around with an evil grin and watched the approaching Jeff with a glint in his eyes. He shifted Eli over to his other hip and looked at Tabitha with a smile. 

Well at least I didn't wear daisy wrestling pants and dance around in plaid tights with my hair tied back in a ponytail. Adam said as he stuck his tongue out at Jeff. 

Over from the side, Tabitha and Carrie were watching the exchange with barely guarded amusement. 

Look at this, I wish we had a camera this is hilarious and Eli is loving it. Carrie said as she held her side to keep from laughing too hard. 

Sure enough, Eli watched the exchange between the two with a smile and a giggle in his throat. As the two spewed insults at each other, his hazel eyes would move back and forth and brighten when he heard his uncle's voice over the others. 

*************** 

Across the parking lot, Matt was talking to a few friends who had come to watch the match and saw what was happening. Excusing himself, he walked quietly up behind Jeff and started smiling at his son. Eli saw who it was and excitedly began kicking his feet and reaching out for him, gurgling with delight. 

See he wants to come with me. Jeff said sticking his tongue out at Adam and putting his arms out. 

Don't think so Rainbow Bright. He wants to come to his Daddy. Matt said stepping out from around him and picking up his son to bring him close to his chest. 

Well, he did want me until you showed up. Jeff said stomping off with his nose in the air as the others laughed and Carrie ran after him making fun of the situation. 

I have never seen anything like him with the baby. Matt said as he pulled Tabitha in close as well and kissed her on the forehead. 

Me neither..it's actually kinda sweet when you think about it, but not as sweet as you. She said pinching him on the stomach. 

Oww..that hurt. He said laughing as he ran after her with Elijah bouncing up and down happily in his arms. 

**************** 

*Backstage* 

Tabitha looked on with joy as she saw all the big, tough, guys disolve into little Teddy Bears when they held her son and played with him. She decided that it was definitely something that everyone should see once in their life. In the hands of these giants he looked like a tiny grain of salt, but he was treated with the utmost care and that alone amazed her and made her grateful for these people that had become so much a part of her family. 

Matt walked over and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, telling them each that he loved them. He and Jeff were going to get ready for their match that night and Carrie, Tabitha, and Eli were going to find their seats. 

************** 

The three had just settled into their ringside seats when they heard the Hardy Boyz music hit. Fans all around screamed and stood up saluting the boys with the hand gesture while they made their way to the ring. Once there, they each climbed a turn buckle and took turns pointing at the three in the front row. Matt then kissed his fingers and pointed them at Tabitha who smiled in return. She looked down at her son and was delighted to see that he had a huge smile on his face and was happily pointing back at his Daddy. Matt saw this also and his smile got wider than it had been before. 

Around them people were amazed by the athletic ability of the two men and were as loud as they could be. Tabitha looked down at Eli and was surprised to find that not only was he engrossed in the whole thing, but it seemed as if he knew exactly what was going on. Never once were his eyes off his father and never once did he protest to the noise around them. In an instant, she knew that she had another wrestler on her hands. 

***************** 

After the match, they all made their way backstage and waited to go out to the parking area. While they were waiting for Jeff to finish with his shower, Matt and Tabitha grabbed a moment alone. 

So how did he like it? Matt asked pointing over to the little boy asleep in his car carrier. 

You would be amazed to know how still and how quiet he sat through that match. He never once took his eyes off of you and it was like he knew what you were doing and was completely excited about it. I'm telling ya we have another little wrestler right there. She said as she gave him a quick hug and kiss. 

He picked up Eli's car seat and placed his arm around her before leading her out the door as they saw Jeff coming out of the shower. As they made their way closer to the main entrance, she saw the fans that were still left from the show had not diminished at all. 

This is what scared her the most. Many of the fans had no respect for wrestler's families, especially a wife and a child. She looked up at Matt, fearful and grabbed his hand before forging on into the crowd. Numerous people saw them and asked for autographs and pictures. Seeing that Matt would have to sign autographs, she quickly took Elijah from his arms and brought him as close to her chest as she could. The crowd was getting anxious and closing in on them, just as she was about to have a panic attack, Jeff yelled loudly. 

MOVE BACK!!! 

Not used to having him use a tone as he had just used, everyone stopped what they were doing and took a few steps back from the boys. 

Thank you. My sister-in-law and nephew were going to get squished and I love the little guy too much for that to happen. He said giving everyone a sweet smiled as the girls cried about how sweet he was being. 

Jeff smiled happily over at Matt as all the teenage girls rushed to him and congratulated him on being such a nice uncle. Matt chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Tabitha who smiled and shook her head. 

Typical, just typical. Matt said as he grabbed Tabitha's hand and made a dash for his car and their home for the night. 


	9. Chapter 9

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 9 

*The Next Day* 

Tabitha awoke to someone placing light butterfly kisses on her face. Smiling, she rolled over and placed her arms around Matt's neck and moaned as he kissed her thoroughly. Opening her eyes, she smirked at him and pulled him on top of her. 

What are we going to do today? She asked as he continued places light kisses on her neck and face. 

Well, I was thinking we could leave the little guy with Carrie and Jeff so that we could do some Christmas shopping and just spend the day alone. He said softly as he nibbled lightly on her ear. 

Sounds good to me. She said equally as soft. 

Matt ran his hands up and down her stomach while she gripped his back muscles with her hands. She was about to find his lips again when an ear piercing scream alerted them that the baby was awake and definitely wanted some attention. 

Matt's head dropped and he groaned while Tabitha gasped to regain her normal breathing pattern. 

I'm gonna have to have a little talk with the guy to let him know when NOT to interrupt his father. He said chuckling as he disentangled himself from Tabitha's arms and ran a hand through his hair before going to get the baby. 

************* 

You guys are going to trust him with us? Jeff asked with eyebrows raised and a bewildered expression on his face. 

Why wouldn't we? You're both adults and I know for a fact that you can take care of him. Tabitha pointed out as she handed the baby bag to Jeff and the baby to Carrie. 

I just never thought you would actually give him to me for the afternoon. This is actually pretty exciting. He said as he switched with Carrie and sat down making funny faces at the baby. 

Correction, we are not GIVING him to you for the afternoon. We are letting you BORROW him so that we can get our Christmas shopping done. Remember that. Matt said as he placed a kiss on his young son's forehead and grabbed Tabitha's hand before they headed out the door. 

************ 

The two arrived at a local mall and looked around before looking at each other. 

Where do we even start? Matt asked as he shook his head in disbelief. 

Your guess is as good as mine. We'll worry about Eli later because all he'll want to do is play with the wrapping paper anyway. He won't even know what a present is. Let's start with the most important people in our lives...Carrie and Jeff. She said as she mentally checked them off on her list. 

Good call. Now the question is what to get them. Matt said as he scratched his head. 

How about this. I get gifts for the females in our families and friends. You get gifts for the males. We'll meet back here in an hour and then collectively shop for Eli, then spend the rest of the day together. We'll get the hard stuff out of the way quicker. She said as she smiled up at him. 

You're a genius. I knew there was a reason I love you so much. He said as he bent down and gave her a kiss before waving good-bye and heading off in the opposite direction as her. 

************* 

An hour later Tabitha sat in the food court waiting for Matt. She rifled through her packages and took one out, discreetly hiding it in her purse. It was her gift to him and she had been very lucky to find it. She inspected it once again before pushing it down deep so that he wouldn't find it. 

Glancing at her watch, she sighed. Matt was running a little late, which was typical considering he was shopping. It always aggravated her that he wasn't an impulse buyer like she was. Everything had to be weighed, the pros and cons had to be considered, and the timing had to be right before he would make a purchase. It drove her up the wall sometimes, but at others it was and endearing quality. 

Hearing a bit of noise to her left, she began giggling as she saw that Matt had been spotted by a group of teenage girls. He was busy trying to walk, sign autographs, hold his packages, and talk at the same time. He glanced over and caught her eye. Seeing her giggle, he gave her a look that said please come help me out here'. 

******************* 

The least you could have done was come help me out, Matt complained as he maneuvered the car into the driveway of their home. 

Tabitha was busy re-living the fan incident with the teenage girls. They had apparently followed him for a better part of the hour before they had actually come up to talk to him. He had been polite and taken care of autograph requests, until he realized they had called their friends from home and the whole senior class was waiting for him outside of the door. 

Can I help it if I find it hilarious that you can't take care of a few girls who want autographs. She said still chuckling. 

Ha Ha, a few girls! It was the entire senior class of a high school for crying out loud! He said agitated as he opened the door to their home and carried the packages inside. 

Tabitha stood back and watched him from the doorway with a look of amusement on her face. His face was red with a mixture of anger and agitation at her and the entire situation. Usually Jeff would have been there to fend off half the girls, but today was an entirely different story. When they realized that word had gotten out about him being there, they had collectively decided to leave the mall and spend the rest of their day together relaxing in the quietness of their home. 

You are so cute when you get worked up. She said smiling as she ran a hand through his hair. 

This isn't funny Tabs. He said trying to bite back the smile that was threatening to come through on his face. 

Matt, I love you. She said laughing as he finally let his angry front go. 

How could you not love what those girls called a handsome face and a buff body? He asked flexing his muscles. 

She rolled her eyes and laughed before screaming when he started chasing her through the house. 


	10. Chapter 10

.::Run To The Water::. 

Chapter 10 

*Christmas Eve* 

Hey Jeff, are you bringing Carrie to the dinner tomorrow? Matt asked as he finished wrapping up his present to Tabitha. 

Yeah, I mean she goes with me everywhere so I guess she's gonna be with me tomorrow. It would be weird for her not to be. He said as he pulled his hair back from his face and got up from the seat he had taken across from Matt. 

Take some advice I learned a long time ago little bro. Don't take things that you count on for granted. He said as he got up and walked over to the door. Unlocking it, he looked out and whispered back to Jeff. 

Ok, you can hide it, she's nowhere to be found. 

Well dude, it's been fun, but I need to get home. I need to make sure I have a date for tomorrow and I need to wrap the little guy's present. He said as he gave his brother a hug and went down the stairs. 

*************** 

Tabitha looked up from her place on the couch and smiled as she saw Matt and Jeff walking casually toward the living room. 

It looks like he's out like a light. Matt whispered as he bent down to pick him up. 

Yeah he is. The Night Before Christmas really wore him out. She said giggling when he made a noise as Matt shifted him from his other shoulder. 

Tab's, I'll see ya tomorrow. I gotta go do some stuff. Jeff said giving her a hug and kissing her on the cheek. 

See ya later Jeff. Be sure and bring Carrie tomorrow. She called after him as he walked in the cold night to his car. 

I'll do my best. He called back before getting inside, shutting the door, and cranking up the heat. 

**************** 

Jeff ran up the steps and walked nervously up to the front door of Carrie's house before knocking on the hard wood in front of him. After waiting a few moments, Carrie came to the door and looked at him in surprise when she saw who it was. 

Jeff, what are you doing here? She asked covering her bare arms because of the chill of the night air. 

I came to make sure you were coming with me to Matt and Tabitha's dinner tomorrow. He said smiling like a little child.Carrie looked Jeff up and down, a thought dawned on her and suddenly she became angry, angrier than she had ever been at him. Her face contorted into a look of something similar to disgust and she shook her head no before attempting to go back in the house. 

Carrie, wait. What's up with you? Jeff asked as he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. 

You, you are what's up with me. HOW DARE YOU JEFF!!! She yelled as she ran frustrated hands through her hair. 

What are you talking about Carrie? I'm completely confused here. 

You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. You NEVER ask me if I want to go. You always assume I am going to be there for you and you always expect me to be there. Well ya know what? I'm sick of it. She said as she looked at him with sad eyes. 

Jeff looked at her with shock apparent in his features. Never before had even thought she felt this way and it worried him that he had never put her feelings before his. 

Jeff, I like you, I always have. The love/hate thing I put forth is just a front so that I can't get hurt. It's my way of dealing with my feelings for you. I just don't want you to take me for granted. She said as she smiled slightly up at him. 

Jeff smiled and placed a tiny kiss on her cheek. 

Carrie will you please do me the honor of accompanying me to my brother's house for Christmas Dinner? He asked as she laughed on. 

I would love to. She said smiling as he followed her into the house. 

**************** 

*Christmas Day* 

Everyone had gathered at Matt's house and were all sitting in a big circle beginning to open presents. 

Jeff and Matt laughed on as Eli kept putting the bows that everyone was throwing to the side on his head and proceeded to crawl around and want everyone to pet them. 

Come here munchkin. I'll fix ya up. Jeff said as he grabbed a bunch of ribbons and tied them around Eli's head. 

It's time for Tab's present. Matt said as he placed a huge box in front of her. 

What is this everybody? She asked as she saw everyone gather around her and look at her with sparkles in their eyes. 

She looked inside the box and gasped as she pulled a huge picture frame out. She laughed as she got tears in her eyes when she saw the picture inside. Elijah was being held on the shoulders of Matt and Jeff and Carrie was behind him giving him a kiss on the cheek and they were all laughing at one another. 

You guys, this is my family. She said as she felt the tears slip down her face. 

You're right baby. We are your family and now you can look at us whenever you need to. No matter if I'm here or not we will all be looking over you. He said as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

Jeff looked around and smiled. This was how life was supposed to be. His brother was completely happy and he had everything he wanted too. Matt and Jeff looked at each other and then looked up at the sky. 

Mom is smiling down on us bro. She loves us. Matt said as they embraced and gave each other a hug before joining the rest of the group. 

*The End* 


End file.
